


Leave the Signs and the Sirens [Podfic]

by podlizzie



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, aud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John's released and back home at Baker St, Sherlock still feels it. Down the centre of his chest there's an ache like a healing wound. A physical awareness of a body he usually ignores as much as he can. It's psychosomatic, nothing more interesting than that. (Set directly after S1, and written without knowledge of S2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Signs and the Sirens [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave the Signs and the Sirens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323029) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



Made for the [](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/)**podficbigbang**. My longest podfic to date. Yay!  
I've teamed up with [](http://joking.livejournal.com/profile)[**joking**](http://joking.livejournal.com/) who has recorded her own music for the beginning and end of the fic, so I advise you take the music-containing links for a treat! Thank you Joking! (I have also provided some links without music only because I know some people are fussy that way.) Thanks to [](http://dreaming-athena.livejournal.com/profile)[**dreaming_athena**](http://dreaming-athena.livejournal.com/) for the beta listen through. :D

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/00008cek/)

Title: [Leave the Signs and the Sirens](http://out-there.livejournal.com/1214057.html)  
Author: [](http://out-there.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://out-there.livejournal.com/)**out_there**  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Artist (Music): [](http://joking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://joking.livejournal.com/)**joking**  
Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Pairing: John/Sherlock  
Summary: After John's released and back home at Baker St, Sherlock still feels it. Down the centre of his chest there's an ache like a healing wound. A physical awareness of a body he usually ignores as much as he can. It's psychosomatic, nothing more interesting than that. (Set directly after S1, and written without knowledge of S2.)  
Rating: PG  
Length: 02:34:54

The official [](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**podficbigbang**](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/) post is [HERE](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/24801.html). (This link also has streams of [](http://joking.livejournal.com/profile)[**joking**](http://joking.livejournal.com/)'s music if you just want to have a listen.)

Links:  
m4b with music(70.17 MB)[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?t7h2mkvdpshjwjx) | [bigbang site](http://koishii.net/temple/download/62) | [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-signs-and-sirens-music-version-audiobook)  
m4b no music (69.28 MB): [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?cpbku805d303q09) | [bigbang site](http://koishii.net/temple/download/64) | [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-signs-and-sirens-non-music-version-audiobook)  
mp3 with music (208.09 MB): [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?01brb04lijc3wvl) | [bigbang site](http://koishii.net/temple/download/63) | [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-signs-and-sirens-music-version)  
mp3 no music (136.1 MB): [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?37tac3t11egp99j) | [bigbang site](http://koishii.net/temple/download/65) | [archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-signs-and-sirens-non-music-version)

Crossposted: [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1451812.html) | [podficbingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/33204.html) | [johnsherlock](http://johnsherlock.livejournal.com/520285.html) | [our_bbcsherlock](http://our-bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/106594.html)


End file.
